


My Secret Garden

by elrhiarhodan



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something wild is growing in Elizabeth Burke's garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Secret Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [traintracks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintracks/gifts).



Her boys were away.

Once again, Peter had some business in Quantico that would keep him away until late Sunday, and Neal went along for the ride. El teased him – he was being such a good dog lately, that maybe he should think about some creative ways to mess up. Peter would just love to take advantage of the accommodations – foot thick concrete walls in the facility’s guest housing, as well as some conveniently placed hooks – just high enough to keep certain CIs on their toes, literally.

So, she was alone for the weekend. It was a rare Friday – Saturday – Sunday that she had nothing on the books, either for Burke Premier Events or for the Diarmitt Gallery. The weather was just perfect today – early September sunshine, a little hot, but not unbearable. She’d work in the garden, harvest some more of the vegetables that where growing wild in what was supposed to be the compost pile. Both Peter and Neal had made the mistake of tossing in seeds with the rest of the compost, and the result was a volunteer vegetable garden. They gave up trying to control it last year, and now just let it go, donating the bounty to CityHarvest.

Well, not all of it. Certain pickings were just not fit for consumption after they finished with them. She smirked to herself and rubbed her thighs together. There was a very promising cucumber, large with lots of nubbins that she had her eye on. Coated with a little of the olive oil had she brought outside, it would make a fine substitute for her husband and Neal.

Working through the tangled thatch, El pulled out bizarrely overgrown squash, butternuts that had become spirals, a watermelon the size of a car tire, cucumbers that easily reached a foot long. Yeah – all of this was so damn good and making her so damned horny.

She must have harvested twenty pounds of produce and after a good two hours work, Elizabeth was hot and sweaty. She picked up the hose, turned the spray attachment onto mist and hosed herself down. El caught her reflection in the patio door glass and smiled. She really didn’t give a damn that her white tee-shirt and shorts were transparent. It wasn’t like there was anyone who could see her, and since she planned on getting naked in a little while, a private wet tee-shirt show was no one’s problem. She looked at Satch, who was stretched out under a shade tree and envied him.

She labored for another hour, until she was just too tired to continue. Now that work was over, it was time for a little well-earned fun.

El rinsed off her prize cucumber, toying a little with the bumps and ridges and picked up a zucchini, too. Nice and firm, its girth was impressive. She washed that one too. And because she was alone – or without anyone who’d really cared that she was molesting the produce – she tossed her inhibitions to the breeze and scrubbed down one of the bizarre butternuts – the bulb at the base was about the size of Peter’s fist and the way it curved reminded her of Neal’s cock at full arousal.

She put the vegetables in a basket, together with her squeeze bottle of olive oil, and went to the lounger under the shade tree. El looked down at her dog, gnawing on a tennis ball and sighed. Satch wouldn’t interfere.

Spreading a towel on the lounger cushion, Elizabeth stripped down to her skin. The sun felt good on her bare flesh and she once again thanked Neal for convincing them that the move to this secluded property in the lower Hudson Valley, an hour north of Manhattan, was a good thing. They had no near neighbors to spy on their often-kinky goings on.

The filtered sunlight danced in her eyes and the steady breeze set the leaves to a gentle soughing, the late season birdsong a wistful counterpoint to the end of the summer. She relaxed, lifting her arms above her head, a hedonist at rest. She wished Neal were here, if just to sketch the moment. And then she wished for more – his cock in her pussy, his lips at her nipples. That man had _such_ a talented mouth. And then she wished for Peter, for both of them to double team her.

Her thighs rubbed together, trying to recapture the sense memory of hard male bodies working in tandem. Her fingers toyed with a sun warmed nipple, pinching and flicking. It would be nice if she had some ice – something to torment herself. El licked her fingers instead, letting the cooling wetness stimulate the sensitive nub.

She ground her ass into the lounger, feeling her arousal built, the warm slickness gathering in her bare pussy. Soon, soon. El was s so wet that she didn’t bother with any lubricant as she reached for the cucumber. Her thighs spread wide, hanging over the sides of the lounger, she tilted up her hips and with a swift, decisive movement, she plunged the vegetable into her cunt.

It was long and wide and satisfying, the angle is perfect, dragging just enough on the seat of her clit to add essential stimulation. Her first orgasm popped without warning – it was short but tight and very sweet. El worked the cucumber a little slower now, letting the next one build. It was close, and she could only hear her own obscene grunting when …

__________________

“Hello the house!!!” Diana handed Christie the bottle of wine they brought, and opened the back gate. El’s car was in the driveway, but she wasn’t answering the doorbell. That meant she was out back, tending her garden.

She and Christie had taken a drive to visit their pottery teacher, who was having gallery show not far from the new Burke/Caffrey house, and they decided to pay El a visit, figuring that she’s probably missing her boys.

Diana didn’t see Elizabeth at first – but Christie did, and even from twenty feet away, it wasn’t hard to see what she was doing.

To herself.

With something long and green.

“My god, she’s fucking herself with a cucumber!” Christie’s breath was hot in her ear. The bottle of wine fell to the grass with a solid thunk.

Devoted Satchmo, old Satchmo, failure-as-a-guard dog-Satchmo finally looked up and barked a greeting. El shrieked and tried to cover herself.

Diana thought she should back out and never mention this again, but Christie whispered “let’s get her” and she didn’t need any more encouragement.

They sprinted across the lawn and tackled El, who was still struggling with her vegetal lover.

Christie tried to pin her down, and the rolled off the lounger, onto the grass. It didn’t take much to subdue her. Christie straddled Elizabeth, holding her hands above her head, using her body to press the other woman into the grass. “Pity you don’t have a pair of handcuffs on you.”

Diana chuckled. “Who says I don’t?” She pulled a spare pair out of her purse and kneeling down, put them on the mildly struggling Elizabeth, who hadn’t said anything yet.

“I’m not surprised you’re such a dirty girl, Mrs. Burke.” She watched El swallow, a bead of perspiration gliding down her jaw line to pool at the base of her throat. Diana wanted to lick that lucky droplet. “You’ve got two men fucking you day and night, it’s no wonder you need to shove something up your cunt when they’re away.” Diana was delighted when she bucked up against Christie. It looked like she was trying to get her girlfriend to fuck her.

El must have realized what she was doing. She stopped, whimpered and bit her lip.

Christie started to strip, tossing her skirt and tank top on the grass before stepping out of her panties. “What do you want to do with her?” Diana was so proud, she thought her heart would burst – this was her girlfriend, her partner in crime, her kinky bitch … she so loved this woman.

Diana considered the situation – looking at the silent Elizabeth with a cucumber still up her twat and her hands cuffed above her head. She grinned. “I think she needs to have finished what she started.”

She stripped too, enjoying how Elizabeth’s eyes widened. Diana had always been proud of her body. Her tits were hard and capped with prominent nipples – her blackberries, as Christie liked to call them. The light breeze cooled the sweat that had gathered between her breasts and she shivered.

Diana watched as Christie took hold of the cucumber and started working is, it slid in and out easily. “I don't think this thing is big enough now – she’s so damn wet.”

Diana pinched one of El’s nipples – she had always admired the opulence of those breasts, and there had been times that she had to stop herself from following Elizabeth into the ladies room and doing things to her.

El hissed – but still didn’t say anything. Diana pinched her again and again, alternating between her breasts, always making sure she was on the right side of the pain.

“Kiss her.” That was Christie – giving her orders. Not the usual situation, but Diana didn’t mind.

“Should I kiss you, Mrs. Burke. Should I kiss your lips, swallow your breath, eat your moans?” Diana pressed her lips against Elizabeth, briefly flicking her tongue inside the other woman’s mouth.

Something about calling her ‘Mrs. Burke’ excited Diana unbearably. It made this filthy act even filthier, more forbidden, if possible. Elizabeth seemed to agree – her eyes were dilated, her breath was coming fast, and from the faint squelching sounds the cucumber was making as Christie pumped it in and out of her cunt, she was creaming.

“You like that don’t you – you like having something shoved up your cunt, but I don’t think that cucumber’s going to give you the satisfaction you’re seeking.”

El bit her lip and turned her head. Diana followed the track of her eyes. There was a basket with a large zucchini and a rather startling squash – curving with a bulbous end.

“Ohh, Mrs. Burke – you are such a naughty, naughty girl. Maybe we should make you take that thing and turn you over and spank you. Would you like that? Is that what you want?”

Elizabeth made a sound – a squeal, a cry – a vocalization that seemed like a cross between fulfillment and denial. Her hips arched as she came, and she must have clenched down hard on the cucumber, because Christie lost her grip on it before pulling it out completely. They collapsed on the grass, panting.

Diana leaned over Elizabeth, a little concerned – her cheeks were tear-streaked, her lower lip a little swollen from where El had bit it. She brushed the hair off her forehead. “You okay, love?”

“Yeah.” Elizabeth grinned, looking first at Diana, then at Christie, who had stretched out next to her.

“Want some more?”

El bit her lip again and nodded.

Christie slid her fingers down Elizabeth’s belly, teasing her labia, paddling in the juices that pooled there. “You’ve got to tell us what you want.”

__________________

Elizabeth could believe what had just happened. It wasn’t like she’d never fantasized about Diana - even back when she’d been Peter’s probie. And to be honest, Christie had featured in one or two rather incredible episodes, but to have them both here, naked, holding her down, forcing the orgasm from her - that was so much better than any fantasy. She stifled a tiny twinge of guilt - she refused to feel anything but the greatest pleasure from this. Just because Peter and Neal were away…

But she wondered how Diana knew exactly what turned her one – did Peter talk about her, share their intimate secrets? How she liked to have someone take control, just sometimes? That was a problem for another day. Right now, she was going to savor this chance.

She lifted her hips, urging Christie to push her fingers inside, but the little bitch was playing hard to get. She lowered her arms, but damn it, they were still cuffed.

Diana gave her a look. “We’re not going to free you – not unless you ask nicely.”

El shook her head – that wasn’t what she wanted.

Diana pushed Christie out of the way and straddled her. “Yeah, babe – we know what you’re after.”

El thrust her hips up, still refusing to say anything.

“Ooohhh, so that’s how you want to play it.” Diana kissed her again. This time she was brutal, shoving her tongue into her mouth, stealing her breath. Elizabeth let out a little cry when Diana released her mouth, trailing hard kisses and nips along her jaw, her neck, licking at her throat, before working down to her breasts. But instead of putting her mouth on them, Diana stretched out over her, letting her sharp, pointed nipples brush against the tips of her own breasts. The sensation was indescribable, light but electric.

Christie, who must have gotten tired of just watching, knelt close to them and reached over, cupping Diana’s breasts, tweaking her lover’s nipples before scuffing them harder against Elizabeth’s own, rubbing them together.

“You like that – you want it, you’ve always wanted it. I’ve seen how you look at her.”

Elizabeth wasn’t sure who Christie was talking to – but she didn’t care. She was so close now.

But Diana, evil, wonderful Diana, rolled off her – and she knew just how close she was to coming.

“I think you need cock, Mrs. Burke.”

 _Oh, god – she was doing that again._

Diana – or maybe it was Christie, flipped her over and put her on her knees. Someone blindfolded her. Everything became more distinct – the sounds of the birds and the leaves rustling. Her own heartbeat, too. She could also hear the two women moving around, and she shivered in anticipation. She had an idea what they were about to do to her. Or did she?

The first thing she felt were a pair of lips ghosting over her buttocks, and was that a tongue? It was soft and delicate - it had to be Christie. Then something cools drizzled between her cheeks, dripping into her anus and then her vagina. It was the olive oil. Fingers worked it into her, and she tried to fuck herself on those slim, clever digits.

“Does your husband know what you get up to in your secret garden?”

Elizabeth swallowed, finally finding her voice. “Yes - and he loves to fuck me with the really big squash.”

Someone slapped her ass - it didn’t matter who, it just ratcheted her desire up another notch.

The cool round end of the curving squash butted up against her, while another set of fingers held her labia apart. She was loose from her orgasms on the cucumber, but the squash was almost the biggest thing she’d ever taken. But Diana and Christie were careful, working it slowly into her. She panted and kept trying to relax, lifting her ass higher, spreading her thighs wider.

The belly of the vegetable penetrated her, and Elizabeth never felt quite so deliciously full. She stayed still, splayed out, enjoying the obscenity of the moment. They didn’t try to push it any further, rotating it instead so that the curved end was brushing up against her anus, like another teasing prick.

Diana leaned over her, nipping her earlobe and whispering, “I wish you could see yourself, your clit is enormous, a huge red strawberry.”

“Lick it, please.”

“You think you deserve that? You think I should let my girlfriend eat out your dirty cunt?” El whined, an animalistic sound. “Maybe we should take turns making you scream?”

Everything went white in her head, and she almost stopped breathing. “No!”

 _Yes, yes, YES_

“I’ve always wondered what you got up to when Peter was away. Fucking yourself with the vegetables. I think you need to be punished. ”

Diana let go of her shoulders and joined Christie. She held her breath, waiting to find out what Diana was going to do to her.

The first smack was soft, experimental and not on her ass. Diana was spanking her clit. It was almost too much. She leaned forward, wordlessly begging for more.

“Dirty girls need spankings, don’t they?

God, Diana was so nasty.

The two of them set up a rhythm, using her like a sex doll, spanking and pinching until she was a shaking, sweating, screaming mass of over-stimulated nerve endings, coming so often, so hard that she didn’t think she’d ever stop.

The spankings finally ceased, but they didn’t give her any time to recover.

El let out a little scream when warm lips brushed against her hot, absused flesh. She buck and tried to get away, but Diana held her waist and Christie held her thighs.

There was a brief moment of stillness, as she started to lick and suck and destroy what was left of her. Christie was a demon, teasing her, just avoiding the aching mass of nerves in her clit. She wasn’t rough – just alternately frustating and satisfying her. She thrashed and pushed back, trying to get Christie to lick her in just the right spot.

El wondered if Diana pushed Christie a bit, because El felt a hard pressure and the dangerous sensation of sharp teeth, before the licking started again, this time right on her clit. It was too much, too much, too much and she couldn’t breath from the sentations – the fullness in her cunt, the way the end of the squash kept teasing her ass, that tongue licking and licking and licking. Ceaslessly, tirelessly.

She came for the last time, falling into a pool of endless sensation, grateful at last for the cool, quiet darkness.

__________________

Diana worried that they had gone too far when Elizabeth screamed out her orgasm and passed out.

She unlocked the cuffs and took off the blindfold – a scarf she’d been wearing. They both were careful in removing the squash from El’s body, and Diana didn’t think she’d ever be able to eat that vegetable again without becoming aroused. Christie carefully examined El for damage – thankfully she was fine. Diana was getting nervous, Elizabeth hadn’t opened her eyes yet.

Christie took Diana’s scarf and wet it down, patting it on Elizabeth’s sweatstreaked face and neck, and her eyes fluttered opened. She smiled up at them and just said, “Does my husband have any clue how evil you are?”

It didn’t take much to get them to spend the night. A light supper, a few glasses of wine (Christie retrieved the bottle she’d dropped in shock), and cuddles on the couch were all El was up to. Which was fine. She left them, albeit reluctantly, in the richly appointed guestroom and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

And got the shock of her life when she got up late the next morning to the scent of brewing coffee and cooking bacon. She washed up and wandered down stairs. Peter and Neal were home a few hours early and were chatting with her impromptu houseguests. She walked into her kitchen, and was greeted by Peter’s question to Diana.

“So, did you fuck my wife?”


End file.
